Gracias, Rose Lalonde
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *AU* Cuando estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo y tu prima tocapelotas/psicóloga amateur está hasta las narices de verte sufriendo por tu amor "no correspondido", a veces pasan cosas. Cosas que harán que te mueras de un infarto cualquier día de estos. /También está publicado en Wattpad.


**Aviso:** Mucho DaveJohn, y leve DirkJake y RoseMary. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **== Dave: aguantar a Rose**

* * *

—No sé si decir que vuestro desorden es algún rasgo familiar o que algo en vuestra infancia os hizo desarrollar un peculiar sentido del orden.

—Tú si que eres un trauma, Rose.

—Adoro tus halagos, Dave.

Su prima entró en el dormitorio detrás de él. A ver, estaba todo ordenado; es sólo que allí imperiaba otra ley del orden, ya que tenían muchas cosas geniales para dos tíos tan geniales como ellos.

Lo más ordenado era la litera. Del doble escritorio salían cables y cables que cruzaban la habitación, junto con placas electrónicas, tarjetas de memoria y cachivaches del estilo de Dirk. Colgaban del techo cordeles con las fotos de Dave, y Lil'Cal los miraba desde encima del armario. Dave pateó un obsceñeco de su hermano, asqueado, mientras sentía la mirada del muñeco diábolico en la nuca. Con un escalofrío, colocó los mandos de la play encima del televisor para que Rose no los pisase. Miró a su prima fijamente mientras caminaba hacia una silla de escritorio para asegurarse de que no se atreviera a tocar su súper tocadiscos _Mierda Xtrema_.

Su prima se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la silla de Dave, y el Strider se decantó por encender su consola y ponerse a matar gente en el GTA. Por qué no.

—Y por qué viniste aquí — preguntó Dave.

—¿No puede una prima ser dedicada a su familia?

—En serio.

—Quedé con Kanaya a las ocho y decidí venir a matar el tiempo. Por muy imposible que la frase hecha suene.

—Ves, eso ya me lo creo. Suena más posible que mi prima totalmente heterosexual quede con Kanaya todos los días.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que eres más bollera que todas las de Orange is the new black.

—Bonita referencia, mejor serie televisiva.

—Luego bajaré a por zumo de manzana a la maquina de abajo. Vas a querer algo o te marchas rápido.

—A mí tráeme una lata de Sprite, por favor.

Dave asintió. Era bastante normal entre ellos tener esos saltos de tema simplemente porque el anterior no llegaba a ninguna parte. Sintió como Rose iba a comenzar otra conversación, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Dave. Dejó el juego un momento y se puso a leer un mensaje que John le había mandado.

John. Jodido John

* * *

— **ectoBiologo empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso —**

 **EB** : eeey daveee

 **EB** : ahi va un chiste

 **EB** : sabes por que las focas siempre miran hacia arriba?

 **TG** : voy a usar mis poderes de psiquico nivel lalonde para adivinarlo

 **TG** : supongo que es porque un cargamento de coca se perdió en el mar y las focas se volvieron drogatas al esnifarla toda las muy viciosas. creen que hay unas putas hadas focas volando por ahí o lo que hagan las hadas focas y quieren ser como ellas e ir hollywood y ser unas estrellas y que spielberg saque una peli de ellas.

 **EB** : wow

 **EB** : que explicito

 **EB** : pero no :B

 **EB:** pues es...

 **EB** : porque arriba estan los focos!

 **TG** : ...

 **EB** : :D

 **TG** : ...

 **EB** : :DD

 **TG** : ...

 **EB** : oh venga admite que fue genial

 **EB** : te estas muriendo de risa

 **TG:** me reiria como una cabra montesa o como un hada foca drograda solo por propositos ironicos

 **TG** : que es lo que hare ahora mismo

 **TG** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **TG** : ves aprecia eso egbert eso es ironia de la dura y mierda buena lo tuyo es caca

 **TG** : caca de foca

 **EB:** venga daveeee

 **EB:** :B

— **ectoBiologo dejó de molestar a turntechGlorioso —**

* * *

— **ectoBiologo empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso —**

 **EB:** algun dia conseguire que te rias de mis chistes ya lo veras

* * *

El último mensaje fue el que le acababa de mandar. Ay, John. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que se reía Dave contigo, aunque no lo demostrase físicamente. A él le gustaba más de eso de ir dando lo bueno a pocos... y su risa era demasiado genial como para ir derrochándola. Bueno, no. Eso solo es una excusa. Simplemente era serio.

—¿Y por qué sonríes ahora, Dave?

—No estoy sonriendo.

—Lo estás haciendo.

—No tienes telepatía o una mierda de auras como para poder saberlo.

—Soy la prima de Dirk y de ti. Me he entrenado de sobra en el arte de leer emociones — se levantó de la silla, y fue a curiosear el móvil de Dave por encima del hombro — Oh, ¿estás hablando con John de nuevo?

—Tienes voz de psicóloga que mete la nariz en la mierda de los demás — desvió el tema.

—Siempre lo hago — insistió — ¿Y como va tu enamoramiento con Egbert? — Genial. Tan poco discreta como siempre.

Dave se tensa y su humor decae. Como diría Karkat, tiene deseos de dejar su relación de moirails para pasar a lo matesprite. Luego diría algo de que es un demisexual en el campo más rojo y todo un arromántico en el campo kíssmico, y mierdas sobre ellos y Rose como auspiciadores. Daba igual toda la cháchara. El resumen es simple: llevaba patética homo y platónicamente enamorado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

¡Y como no hacerlo! Era... era... demasiado. Mucho de lo que su cerebro podría similar. Para Dave, cada cosa que hacía John era una prueba que le mandaba el Dios de los homófobos (porque admitámoslo, el Dios estándar y el de ellos son cosas distintas) para ver si se moría de una vez de pura agonía.

¿Quién puede resistirse cuando habla tan emocionado de las películas cutres que le gustan, cuando te manda esos mensajes espontáneos, cuando simplemente es tan jodidamente él? ¿Quién, eh, quién? Nadie. Nadie humano. Las lesbianas se volverían heterosexual por él (Dave se volvió gay por él. Debería funcionar al revés).

—Así que... ¿nada bien? ¿sigue en la etiqueta de "completamente platónico", "full homo", y "moriré solo por su culpa"?

—Sí. No hay novedades. El staff de mi gay mente te mandará un correo cuando se añadan más etiquetas. Gracias por consultar.

—No te pongas a la defensiva sólo porque ves los deseos de tu corazón irrealizables. Yo sólo exploro esa cabecita tuya — con su dedo índice le dio dos toques a la coronilla de Dave, y él la espantó con una mano — ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de confesarte, coquetear, o como dice la gente, tantear el terreno? Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

—Como perder a mi mejor amigo — cortó — Creí que eso lo habíamos tratado en la sesión anterior.

Dirk y Rose eran muy pesados con el tema. Casi siempre le insistían en la posibilidad de tratar ligar con él o algo así. Pero no. Nunca. Ni muerto. Prefería suicidarse antes que perder la amistad de John. Perderle sería igual de importante que perder a Dirk, a su gemelo.

Que por cierto, ahora mismo está perdiendo el culo por Jake English, el capitán del equipo de fútbol universitario y arqueólogo a lo Indiana Jones en potencia.

Indiana Jones. Era una de las películas que le gustaban a John...

—Dave...

—Rose, ahora mismo sólo quiero petar la play — le ofreció un mando — cambiemos de juego y matemos algunas zorras.

Rose sonrió, esperándoselo.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

 **==John: mandarle a Dave una foto de tus genitales y decirle que le amas**

* * *

¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Se suicidaría al segundo!

—¿Qué coño te pasa ahora, John?

—Nada, Karkat, nada.

—Eres más raro que ver a Gamzee sin un puto porro en la boca.

Auch. Eso era un buen nivel de rareza.

Karkat debió de preguntarle que le pasaba porque cuando pensó lo que estaba en negrita le dio un espasmo de puro pavor a la idea. Tal espasmo que casi se cae de su litera, y el suelo estaba a dos camas de altura. John os puede asegurar que eso duele.

Suspira, tumbándose en su cama y mirando el pesterchum. Tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre biología terrestre y le daba bastante pereza. Si Dave contestaba, él sería su excusa.

Mientras esperaba, miró el dormitorio que compartía con Karkat. Las paredes estaban prácticamente empapeladas con pósters de películas (Little Monsters, Con Air, La Casa del Lago, Mamma Mía...) y guardaban religiosamente ordenados en una estantería entera los DVDs de las películas y musicales preferidos de ambos. Cabe destacar la televisión con una definición y precios decentes para verlas que se habían cogido entre los dos. En aquella habitación, el cine se trataba como un arte sagrado.

Estaba orgulloso de tenerla un tanto ordenada, no tan desastre como la de Dave y Dirk. John a veces pensaba en que hubiese sido genial compartir la habitación con su mejor amigo, pero varios problemas se le venían siempre a la mente:

1\. Dave era un desastre limpiando.

2\. Dave rellenaría el armario de latas de manzana clandestina en la primera semana.

3\. Dave era de litera de arriba, y ahí se hubiesen peleado (aunque podrían haberlo arreglado bastante sencillamente...).

4\. ¿Había dicho ya que perdía el culo por él? No podría soportar la tensión sexual que él solo generaba por las noches, sabiendo que Dave dormía en la misma habitación que él.

Precisamente porque estaba tontamente enamorado le molestaba cuando no contestaba, porque extrañaba el hablar con él. Aunque los separe sólo un piso y una escalera. Sí, era ridículamente cursi hasta para eso.

—¿Otra vez trolleando a Dave? — Karkat suspiró mientras se ponía una sudadera — Joder, en serio.

—¿En serio, qué? — inquirió John.

—Me dan ganas de entablar una relación auspiciadora con vosotros dos solo para hacerte soltar tus deseos de tintes rojos para con él y que podáis solucionar toda esa puñetera tensión sexual que arrastráis por todo el edificio.

—Karkat, yo nunca—

—¡Ya, ya! ¡"Yo nunca estaría dispuesto a convertir nuestra temblorosa relación de moirails en una estable de matesprite, porque soy gilipollas y alguien debería de darme de golpes contra un retrete"! — hizo una pomposa imitación de John.

Aunque debería sentirse ofendido, le hizo gracia.

—Estoy bien así, Karkat — le tranquilizó John — A ver, yo no soy homo. Bueno, homo por Dave, ¡yo me entiendo! Lo que quiero decir... es que estoy bien con nuestra, er, ¿"estable relación de moirails"?

—Tan estable y recta como la puta torre de Pisa — ironizó Karkat. John debería decirle algo del estilo a Dave, seguro que le encantaba — Bueno, si los dos queréis ir corriendo en círculos en vuestra prisión de moirails en vez de explorar otros cuadrantes, allá vosotros.

—Eso haremos.

—Me marcho — abrió la puerta.

—¡Hasta luego! — despidió John, sonriendo.

Cuando Karkat se fue, se desplomó en su cama de nuevo.

A ver, su compañero de cuarto estudiaba en psicología... y él quería especializarse en relaciones sociales o alguna parida así. El caso era que no era tan fácil. Dave y él se conocía desde pequeños, y no era sencillo romper una amistad así a cambio de un amor que no era correspondido.

John lo sabía; si se confesaba, lo estropearía todo.

Y, oh joder, a veces era muy complicado no lanzarse a él. Una vez entró en su habitación con una camiseta de tirantes y con una pose a lo Nicholas Caghe (recién salido de Con Air). Tuvo que hacer fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no cerrar la puerta con llave y volverse loco, porque ¿tu sabes lo sexy que le quedan las camisetas de tirantes a Dave Strider? No, no lo sabes. John sí, y debe ser el infierno porque si no nada explicaría por qué estaba tan caliente.

Lo que le gustaba de Dave no era sólo su talento natural para ser sexy, no. Era todo. Su ingenio, el como está atento a ti, lo absurdo de su humor... cada elemento suyo era algo tan único que era imposible que alguien se pareciese remotamente a Dave Strider (un tal Andrew Hussie afirma que se siente identificado con él pero meh, es sólo el camello de Gamzee. ¿Qué iban a tener en común?). Y quizás porque era tan único sentía que había encontrado un tesoro en cada uno de los cuadrantes. Por muy cursi que suene.

A veces, fantaseaba con la idea de que fuese al revés. De que Dave estuviese enamorado de él, y se confesase. ¿Qué haría John...?

Bueno, está entre gritar como un eunuco, darle un infarto, pegarse para confirmar que no era otro de esos sueños tan frecuentes, y decir "sí" repetidamente como si le acabase de pedir matrimonio (eso también sería genial... pero también otro nivel. Un nivel muy, muy lejano).

Sentir su móvil vibrar le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones. Suspirando, se dispuso a sacar de su mente a su Dave imaginario y empezar a hacer caso al Dave real. Ay, puñetero Dave real.

* * *

— **ectoBiologo empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso —**

 **EB:** algun dia conseguire que te rias de mis chistes ya lo veras

 **TG** : john

 **TG** : john tengo algo que decirte

 **EB** : que pasa dave?

 _(¿Estará enfermo, alguien está enfermo? Oh Dios Dirk se está muriendo. Fijo)._

 **TG** : yo

 **TG** : no quería decírtelo por pester

 **TG** : pero como mi confianza en estas cosas es pura mierda

 **TG** : de foca

 **TG** : te lo digo por aqui

 **EB** : dave me estas preocupando

 **EB** : ha ocurrido algo malo?

 **TG** : no

 **TG** : si

 **TG** : ni zorra idea

 **TG** : depende de muchas cosas

 _(Mierda es cáncer seguro. Aunque John no sabía como podía ser el cáncer beneficioso...)_

 **EB** : dave en serio

 **TG** : vale

 **TG** : estoy bastante jodido

 **TG** : y es por tu culpa la mayoria

 _(¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Habría tocado la reliquia sagrada de hacer mezclas alucinantes sin querer? Fijísimo. No le volvería a hablar en la vida...)._

 **EB** : mia?

 **EB** : por que?

 **EB** : hice algo mal o te estropee algo?

 **EB** : perdon dave

 **TG** : no no es algo de ese estilo

 **TG** : jegus

 **TG** : lo que quiero decirte

 **TG** : es que me he enamorado de ti

(¿Eh?).

¿Qué?

¿Qué acababa de...?

—¡AUCH! — John cayó de la cama de la impresión.

No iba ni a gritar, ni a desmayarse. Simplemente se cayó de la revelación.

¿Era real? ¿En serio Dave le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Cómo? ¿POR QUÉ? Dios, Dios, no podía con esto. Su pecho iba a estallar, su cabeza estaba mareada y no podía dejar de sonreír como un estúpido.

 **TG** : john

 **TG** : john estas

 **TG** : supongo que no deberia haberlo hecho

 **TG** : olvida lo que dije

 **EB** : nO!

(John había escrito tan deprisa que se le escapó la escritura de Tavros).

 **EB** : no!

 **EB** : osea no a olvidar

 **TG** : tio se que a ti el rollo homo no

 **TG** : asi que puedes olvidar y hacer como que no hemos hecho nada

 **EB** : no quiero

 **EB** : dejame hablar

 **EB** : a ver dave...

 **EB** : simplemente estoy escribiendo sin saber que escribir!

 **EB** : estoy feliz

(John tomó aire, tratando de controlar sus dedos).

 **EB** : yo tambien dave

 **EB** : creo que nos hemos vuelto un par de gays jejeje

 **EB** : dave?

 **EB** : dave?

 **EB** : estas ahi?

 **EB** : no me digas estas cosas y luego huyas!

 **EB** : se que estas en tu habitacion, asi que puedo ir a buscarte :B

 **EB** : ... dave?

* * *

 **== Dave: matar a Rose con la katana de la pared**

* * *

Oh joder eso lo iba a hacer seguro.

Había bajado un momento a la máquina expendendora de la residencia y se encontró con Rose jugueteando en el pesterchum. En un principio pensó que le había mandado un mensaje a Kanaya pero...

Estaba hablando con John.

—Solo hice lo que deberías haber hecho.

—¡Me la come! ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! — gritó Dave, arrebatándole su móvil a Rose.

Ahí se iba su amistad con John. En un minuto que había tardado en ir a por zumos, todo se había ido a la mierda. Una ira irracional contra su prima se apoderó de él, y estuvo a punto de echarla a patadas si no fuera por lo que le dijo.

—Lee la conversación.

La mirada de Rose, enigmática, hizo que la ira se frenara. De alguna manera, Dave sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, pero no quería creérselo. Una parte suya seguía aferrada a la idea pesimista de que John no le quería de esa manera y...

 _ **"EB**_ _: estoy feliz_

 _ **EB**_ _: yo tambien dave_

 _ **EB**_ _: creo que nos hemos vuelto un par de gays jejeje"._

—Eh — articuló. Se giró mirando a Rose, por si ella podía brindarle una respuesta más lógica que la realidad — Cuándo. Dónde. Como. Por qué.

Se había quedado blanco, pero no de un blanco fantasmal de "que me han descubierto el porno", no. Era el blanco de quien ha sido derrotado por la felicidad que le podía brindar la realidad.

—Voy a ser un cliché americano — Rose sonrió — corre a por él.

Dave no se lo pensó dos veces.

Abrió la puerta y casi se estrella contra media docena de alumnos. El pensamiento aún le martilleaba en la cabeza. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad John le correspondía?

Nunca se había sentido tan ligero. Nunca había ntado la energía correr por su venas como si fuesen electricidad. Nunca hubiese sentido que podría saltar por la ventana del tercer piso y sobrevivir, hasta hoy.

Sin embargo, Dave no quiere que su relación empiece con mentiras.

 **TG** : john

 **TG** : esta vez soy yo

 **TG** : todo lo de antes fue rose

Se paró un momento para dejar pasar a uno con una caja enorme llena de cosas. Empezó a subir las escaleras.

— **ectoBiologo dejó de molestar a turntechGlorioso —**

* * *

—¡Mierda!— gritó.

* * *

— **turntechGlorioso empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo —**

 **TG** : john

 **TG** : dejame acabar

 **TG** : joder

 **TG** : no pienses mierdas

Dave estaba a dos puertas de la de John.

 **TG** : dejame responder

Abrió abruptamente su puerta, golpeando a John que estaba detrás.

— **turntechGlorioso dejó de molestar a ectoBiologo —**

* * *

—¡AUCH! — John se llevó las manos a la frente, donde el filo de la puerta le había dado.

—¡John! John tío, estás bien — fue lo primero que dijo nada más entrar. Estaba frenético.

—Estoy bien Dave — respondió.

Cuando miró a la cara a John, pudo ver algo roto. Aunque suene malvado decirlo, Dave se alegró. Se alegró de que su mirada dolida fuese la mejor prueba de que ya no quería seguir siendo mejor amigo, si no algo más.

—Venga, Dave, vete. Nos vemos mañana — John forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué? — le medio gritó John.

Quería ahogar esa voz rota. La electricidad de su cuerpo, el fuego por las venas, la emoción estrujando su cerebro... sólo podía hacer una cosa.

* * *

 **== Dave: besar a John**

* * *

Y así lo hizo.

Sin ánimos de desobedecer a esa vocecilla interior, agarró las mejillas de John y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. No fue ni un beso, y sus gafas chocaron entre ellas. Dave estaba tan erguido que tiraba de John hacia arriba, como si quisiese ahogarlo con su propia alegría.

—Déjame hablar — le dijo.

—Esto no es hablar, Dave...

—No, es el doble de efectivo.

John se rio, con esa encantadora risa, y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez era un beso en toda regla, y sentía sus manos alborotándole el pelo y atrayéndolo.

Iban a caerse en cualquier momento de la fuerza con la que se sujetaban. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al otro, no ahora que todo se había vuelto tan real.

Aunque querían preguntarse el "desde cuando", o el " ¿por que no me lo dijiste?", pero incluso entre tanto beso y liándose en el suelo del dormitorio con la puerta abierta, ambos sabían qué tenía prioridad entre todas las preguntas.

* * *

 **Dave** **y** **John:** **ir** **a** **comprarle** **un** **pony** **rosa** **de** **agradecimiento** **a** **Rose**

* * *

 **So, heey, aquí finalizo yo con un pequeño Davejohn que se me ocurrieron por experencias de la vida XD**


End file.
